Ine Coca
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Pun on the drug cocaine. (Ine Coca = Coca Ine = Cocaine) |- | colspan="6"|'TYPE: '''Circus UTAU '''MODEL:' None |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Genderfluid ' (Mostly refered to as he/him.) | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'Unknown' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | None |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'Unknown' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Pop' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'None' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'165 lbs (~75 kg)' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Throwing Knives/Kettle Corn' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'GIOTO/Luuucius' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'6ft, 3in (192 cm)' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'GIOTO/Luuucius' younger brother' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Sta.sh Amino |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'October 13th, ????' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Carnivals, children, smiles, singing, rats' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | SoundCloud YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'September 2017 (Concept), October 2017 (V1 CV)' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Adults, government/politics, other UTAUs, most domestic animals, cream cheese' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'None' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Ine takes his role of circus clown way too far. He is always a clown 24/7 and refuses to act normal. He despises the company of adults and tends to hang around children or animals more. A myth goes around that he takes children who wander too deep into the circus' depths. |} 'Creation' Ine Coca was an accidental creation after GIOTO tried to create an alternate form of an original character (that is not related to UTAU whatsoever). He decided since October was around the corner, he'd create the UTAU for the spooky season. 'Story' Ine Coca was an average grocery store clerk who became victim to involuntary manslaughter. He ran away to the circus, and had changed identity (both physically and mentally) ever since then. He was never caught, and proceeded to dedicate his life to make others smile. 'Links' * '*As of January 10th, Toyoma Jau has been discontinued by the owner until further notice.' *'Ine Coca V1 Voicebank (CV) Download: Download' ' '''- He is currently missing his Gs, and they will be added at a later date.'' *'Ine Coca V2 Voicebank (CV+) Download: Download ' ' - Password: '''bingabongo *'Ine Coca V2.1 Voicebank (CV+) Download: Download ' '' '''- Password: bingabongo *'''Ine Coca V1 (CV, English) Download: ''Cancelled.'' *'Ine Coca MALE Voice: 'Use the following flags' - '''Y-30H0g10b30 *'Ine Coca FEMALE Voice: Use the following flags - Y-30H0g-10b30 '''Trivia *Ine never takes his party hat off. Ever. *Ine has killed a child once on the job. By complete accident, of course. *Ine is attackhelicoptersexual. *Ine can be called male or ''female. It doesn't matter. 'Gallery' 'This gallery's photos can be used with proper crediting to the artists and contributors.' Icon (Yoinks).png|100 x 100 headshot. Icon (HD).png|Headshot. Full Body v1.png|Full body render of v1. Ine Female FB V1.png|Full body render of V1 (Female). Ine Male.png|Full body render of V1 (Male). Box Art Stand-Alone V1.png|"Box Art" Image. Terms and Conditions *Ine Coca cannot be used to make profit unless proper permission is given. *Ine Coca is not to be distrubuted/republished on any other websites for download without permission. Private trading is not allowed as well. ''(ex. Giving the file to someone over Skype). *Ine Coca is to ''NEVER ''be used for slander, political claims, or discrimination of any kind whatsoever. *Ine Coca is not to be recreated or altered (in voice) without the author's permission. Alternate costumes are allowed. Category:LGBT Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:CV Category:Circus-based UTAUs Category:Genderfluid UTAU Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Strange Category:Discontinued